Baby Scott
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Up and coming fashion desinger Brooke Scott decides she needs a vaction away fom her life. So she goes to visit her brother. But what happens when that visit ends up opening her eyes to a whole new life? Read and find out! Brucas, Naley and Jeyton.
1. 7 minutes in heaven

Okay so I know you guys might wanna shoot me! I know I do! But don't worry I haven' forgotten about my other stories. I've just been busy and I've had a severe case of writers black but I should have new chaps coming up this weekend because ideas have been flowing in my head a lot lately. This is where this story comes in. Basically just came up with it in school and wrote it down. Lols. Also, I know my first chap for this story might be a little weak but it's just really an introduction. It'll get better when teh second chap comes and believe me it's very intersting. Three main couples are Brucas, Naley and Jeyton. Below is the summary, some facts you should know and the URL for the banner. Read & Review!

Banner- i38./9azhae.jpg -Thanks Crazysemz a.k.a. Sema over at

**Brooke Penelope Scott is the youngest child of Deb and Dan Scott. Being raised with her rich grandparents spoiled her for her whole life. Now Brooke is on a mission to become a famous fashion designer but what happens when the spoilt brat goes for a visit to see her brother and gets more than she bargained for? Will she return to California and pursue her dream by herself or will she give it all up to have the chance at a real family? Read in my new story **_**Baby Scott.**_

**Facts you should keep in mind while reading:**

**- Season 1-4 never really happened.**

**- Brooke never lived in Tree Hill.**

**- Brooke lives in California.**

**- Brooke and Nathan are twins.**

**- Lucas is not related to Nathan, Dan or Keith.**

**- Lucas and Peyton dated.**

**- Lucas and Lindsey were engaged.**

**- Peyton and Jake are married.**

**- Peyton and Jake have three daughters (Jenny and two twins.)**

**- Dan killed his brother Keith and just got out of jail.**

**- Keith and Lucas were close because Lucas worked at Keith's dealership.**

**- Brooke lived with Royal and Mae since she was five.**

**- Deb and Skills are dating.**

**- Nanny Carrie hasn't gone completely psycho on us yet.**

**- The gang is all 22 years old.**

* * *

Haley James Scott awoke to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. She smiled when she heard her five-year-old son squeal and yell for his father to stop. Everything was perfect. After enduring some heavy drama lately with her best friend Haley was happy everything was back to normal. She had her husband back, her child was amazing as usual and now her best friend wasn't so focused on his love life drama and more on his family. It was perfect and she was hoping it was going to stay that way. Pretty soon her good friend Peyton Jagleski would be coming to visit with her husband and three kids and it would be the gang back together again.

She entered the kitchen to find her husband Nathan Scott sitting beside her son James Lucas Scott and her best friend Lucas Roe. The three boys sat there and laughed and chatted about whatever boys talked about and her smile returned even bigger.

"Good morning." She sang as she walked fully into the kitchen and went towards her family. The three of them looked up and let out smiles of their own when they saw her. "What are my three favorite boys talking about?" She asked in a playful tone as she stopped beside Lucas.

"Morning mama!" James or Jamie as they liked to call him said excitedly as he looked up from his cereal. "Daddy, Uncle Lucas and I were talking about the Ravens." He explained to her as Lucas gave Haley a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Hales." Lucas greeted with a smile.

"Morning babe." Nathan greeted as Haley sauntered over to him. He laid a quick kiss on her lips knowing that he would have to save the other kiss for later because his son and best friend would start making comments about the two of them.

"What are your plans for today guys? Are you going to sit around and be lazy all day?" Haley asked as she went around the island and looked at the three of them with raised eyebrows. Lucas cleared his throat and looked down at his lap while Jamie continued to eat his cereal. Nathan let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"We were going to go over to the river court and shoot some hoops." Nathan explained to his wife.

"Really? The river court? Well I feel like it's been forever since you've guys have gone there. Tell you what if I finish grading my papers on time then I'll make us some lunch and we can spend the day there." Haley suggested as she walked over to the fridge to get herself something to eat.

"That sounds great Hales." Nathan nodded his head. Before Haley or Nathan could say anything else the phone rang in the living room. Haley moved around the counter to go retrieve the phone but Jamie jumped up before she could get far.

"I'll get it!" He yelled quickly before running out of the room to go pick up the phone. The three adults watched him run out the room with a huge smile on each of their faces. Being only five years old and probably the smartest kid they ever knew Jamie could light up anyone's day.

"He's getting so big." Lucas smiled as he took the spoon Jamie held only moments ago and put some cereal in his mouth.

"I know. I feel like just a day ago he was turning one." Haley nodded in agreement as she looked at Lucas. It amazed her how much her family had meant to her. Haley had never been a selfish person but if you would have asked her the beginning of junior year what she would be doing in six years her answer would have been singing in front of millions of people. And if you would have told her she would be happily married with a five-year-old son she would have probably laughed at you. But now Haley was at her happiest right now and she wouldn't change anything about her life.

"Daddy! It's for you!" Jamie sang as he came running into the kitchen with the cord less phone in his hand. Nathan looked at his wife confused for a moment before grabbing the phone and quickly exiting the room. Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking over at her best friend once more.

"How've you been doing Luke?" She asked gently finishing this the perfect time to talk to her best friend about everything once and for all.

"I've been good. I mean Lindsey is still going to the book for me. And we've come to an agreement that were better off as friends. Right now I'm just going to stay focused on the team and my book." Lucas said with a smile as he looked at Haley.

"That's great Luke. You already know how I feel about you chasing love. It'll come to you." Haley said as she rested her hand on top of Lucas' and let out a small smile.

"I know. Your right Hales." Lucas nodded. "You were right about both Peyton and Lindsey." Lucas clarified as he looked off into space. Haley squeezed his hand and let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually I wasn't right about Peyton at first. For a while I thought you two were meant to be but I got a huge surprise when she married Jake instead of you. But after awhile I saw that you two really did just work as friends." Haley admitted. Lucas looked at her shocked for a moment before the two of them erupted into a fit of laughter. At that moment Nathan came scrambling in the kitchen causing the three occupants of the kitchen to look at him weirdly.

"My sister is coming to visit." He said excitedly.

_And with those six words Haley's day went from perfect to horrible. Say hello to Miss. Brooke Scott._


	2. Calm before the storm

Okay! So my story _Blinding Lights_ will be updated tomorrow. I pomise. And _Fate, love and Fire_ and _Scream_ should be updated by Monday. Now this chap might be a little ehh..But I'm just stating why Haley hates Brooke so much. I promise you will see some Bratan, Bramie, and Naley in the next chaps. Jeyton and Brucas are going to take a couple chaps before they come in.

Story banner- /view.php?pic169hxkn&s4 Credit- Sema

* * *

Brooke Scott was the epitome of everything Haley hated. She was spoiled, rich, and stuck up. Haley and Brooke had only met a handful of times but each time they did Haley didn't go home with a good impression of the stunning Scott daughter. It wasn't that Brooke was a bad person or anything she was just too snooty. She never really said anything nice about anyone else and was always complaining about something or the other. It seemed as if the girl walked around with her nose in the air at all times and Haley wasn't sure if she could deal with her sister in law.

Lucas watched his best friend race around her house in humor. He had been sitting at the kitchen counter for almost two hours after Haley told him to come over and help clean up the house while Nathan and Jamie ran out to go get something for the younger Scott's visit. Instead of helping out though, Lucas had ended up watching her prance around in panic instead.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked stopping in front of Lucas with her hands on her hips. Lucas tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"Umm…because you called me." Lucas said as he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Yeah to help me but all you seem to do is sit there and laugh at me. This isn't funny Lucas!" Haley exclaimed in exasperation when an amused smirk overtook Lucas' features once more. She rolled her eyes and started fixing up the kitchen once again. She was really stressing out about Brooke's visit and all everyone could do was laugh at her.

"I don't get why your so stressed Hales. I mean it's just Nathan's sister. She can't be that bad." Lucas said with a playful tone as he took a bite out of an apple he had been holding. This statement caused Haley to stop dead in her tracks and give Lucas a look of disbelief.

"You obviously never met Brooke Scott then." Haley let out a sarcastic laugh. Lucas raised his eyebrows in curious ness. "She was at Nathan and my wedding Luke." Haley said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Wait- Is she the one who danced with Nathan like ten times and then got really drunk and tried to make out with Junk?" Lucas asked remembering some crazy chick that had been running around Haley and Nathan's second wedding.

"Exactly! And she's the reason Nathan was mad at me for a week before the wedding." Haley nodded.

"Why?" Lucas asked confused as he thought back to the fight Haley and Nathan had just before their wedding. He had always wondered what had happened but never questioned it because they got over it anyways.

"Because I refused to put her in my wedding and Nathan got pissed. But no offence his sister is a bitch. I mean she came in and told me I looked like an old hag right before my wedding!" Haley explained to Lucas as she stood in front of him. Lucas turned in his seat to face her fully.

"Why don't you just tell Nathan all of this?" Lucas asked.

"Because his sister is like his little princess. She does no wrong in his eyes. She can murder a person cold blooded and he'd probably think it was cute." Haley told Lucas who made a face at her explanation. He thought Haley was being a little over exaggerated with her description of Brooke but then again he had never really met the girl so he couldn't judge. "Oh! And get this. Two years ago when I had gone with Nathan to visit his family for Christmas on that cruise. Well Miss. Princess complained the whole damn trip and then asked why we couldn't just go to the mall for Christmas. The mall? The freakin mall!" Haley yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. Lucas suppressed a laugh and nodded.

"Well she is the daughter of Dan and Deb Scott. I mean that can explain it a bit. Only one could come out normal and I guess that person was Nathan." Lucas shrugged as he continued to eat his apple. Haley let out a soft smile and shook her head.

"I mean I have to give her some props. She is good with Jamie. Granted the last time she saw him was two years ago. And she cares for Nathan. When he got in that accident she called him crying asking if he wanted her to come down. Of course Nathan told her no because he didn't want her to see him like that." Haley explained noting some good points about Brooke. The girl wasn't totally bad just overly bitchy most of the time.

"Well you see focus on the positive points. Keep her busy with Jamie and Nathan and maybe you won't hear as much of her. When is she coming down?" Lucas asked with an encouraging nod.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Haley answered simply with a long sigh. "I don't know if I should feel like a total hypocrite right now or what but as much as I complain about the girl I still want to impress her. I don't know why but for some odd reason I want her to like me." Haley said as she looked up at Lucas with huge deer eyes.

"Your not a hypocrite Hales. It's normal. You want Brooke to like you because she's a big part Nathan's life. She's his twin sister and you want her to approve of you." Lucas explained as he pulled her into a hug.

"And she has really great clothes." Haley mumbled causing Lucas to laugh. He pulled away from the hug and squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"Does she even look like Nathan? I mean I know I saw her at the wedding but that was before Jamie was even born so I really don't remember her all that well." Lucas asked trying to remember what Brooke looked like.

"Kinda. She's really pretty. She has emerald green eyes, she has the dark hair like Nathan, and she has dimples. I don't really know how to explain her. She's not like one of those girls that you could capture in a few words." Haley explained as she thought of a recent picture Brooke had emailed to Nathan. She wouldn't deny it. Brooke was gorgeous. And that was another thing that annoyed Haley about her. She got the things she wanted by using her looks.

"I guess I'll see for myself when she comes then." Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "So how excited is Nathan?" Lucas asked with a smirk. He hadn't seen Nathan so excited in awhile.

"Oh my gosh! Don't even get me started on how excited he is. I swear all he does is talk about her and how he's going to have fun with his little sister." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"And she's staying for three week right?" Lucas asked. Haley nodded in response. "Well Hales say goodbye to your husband." Lucas joked causing Haley to hit his shoulder and glare at him. Before Haley could yell at him however the front door slammed shut and Nathan and Jamie came running in.

"Mama!" Jamie yelled as he came running into the kitchen. Haley gave one last glare to Lucas before leaning down to catch her son.

"Hey Jamie!" She greeted as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Jamie smiled up at his mother and wiggled out of her arms.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled as he ran over to his Uncle. Lucas stood up off his stool and leaned down to be on eye level with Jamie.

"Hey J. Luke. What's up?" Lucas asked as him and Jamie pumped fists causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"Nothing much. Daddy and me went out to go get stuff for my aunt Brooke though. She's daddy's baby sister and daddy is really happy she's coming. He also said she's really pretty. Uncle Lucas maybe you and my Aunt Brooke can date if she's really pretty like daddy says." Jamie started to ramble causing Haley and Lucas to look at him surprise.

"And your son to." Lucas mumbled loud enough for Haley to hear as he stood up. Haley glared at him and moved to hit him when Nathan walked in.

"Hey Luke." Nathan nodded over at Lucas as he stopped by Haley and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What's going on?" Nathan asked as he went over to the fridge to grab a water just as Jamie ran out of the room.

"Oh nothing. Haley and me were just having a wonderful chat about how excited she is for your sister to come into town." Lucas smirked playfully in Haley's direction. Nathan let out a huge smile and walked over to Haley and slung an arm around her waist.

"I know. I'm excited to. Lucas dude your gonna love her. She's so cute and funny." Nathan started causing Haley to roll her eyes. Lucas was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Haley looked at Nathan confused and Nathan looked at Lucas confused.

"Are you expecting someone?" Haley asked as she folded her arms across her chest and looked up at both Nathan and Lucas. Lucas shook his head.

"Nope. Wonder who that could be." Nathan said as he turned out of the room and started towards the front door with both Haley and Lucas closely behind him. Nathan opened the front door slightly and was shocked at what stood in front of him.

"Hey big bro. Gonna let me in?"


	3. It's hard to say

Sorry for the lack of updates. I have no idea what's been on in my head but I'm going to try and get everything updated by the end of this week. I've been working on new chaps so expect some of those. Read & reveiw!

* * *

"Hey big bro. Gonna let me in?"

Haley stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that voice. It couldn't be. It wasn't. She wasn't supposed to be here for another day. Haley rounded and low and behold the ever so lovely Brooke Scott stood in her doorway. Her long raven colored locks were cut up to her shoulders and much lighter from when Haley had seen her two years ago. Her emerald green eyes were now a light shade of hazel with different specks of emerald green. In just a simple pair of dark jeans and white tee shirt the girl exuded gorgeous ness.

"Oh my gosh! Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he let go of the doorknob and held out his arms for a hg. Brooke let out a loud squeal and jumped into her brother's arms. Pure joy etched onto her face as she held onto his slightly. Nathan smiled and lifted her off the ground as he hugged her tighter. "Oh big bro I'm so glad to be here." Brooke smiled as she pulled out of the hug.

"It's so good to see you." Nathan said looking down at the smaller brunette. She nodded her head in agreement. "Come in." Nathan said opening the door for her fully. Brooke stepped into the house. "Let me get those." Nathan said gesturing toward her bags.

"Brooke hey." Haley greeted getting over her shock and walking over to her sister in law. The brunette looked at her in surprise before plastering on a small smile. "You look amazing." Haley complimented with a smile as she held out her arms and looked Brooke over once again.

"Haley! You look- your house is amazing!" Brooke stated as she hugged Haley quickly before letting her go and looking around the house. Haley rolled her eyes behind Brooke's back and let out a glare as Lucas stifled his laughter. Brooke however heard him and turned to look at him. "And who are you?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas with distaste.

"Lucas Roe." Lucas spoke before Haley could say anything sticking his hand out for Brooke to shake. "I'm Hales and Nate's best friend. And Jamie's godfather." Lucas answered with a smile. He had to admit that Brooke was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Brooke said as she shook Lucas' hand and let out a polite smile before turning towards her brother who had just finished bringing in her three bags of luggage. "All done?" She asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded as he shut the front door. "So not that I'm not happy to see you because believe me I am but what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be coming until tomorrow?" Nathan questioned, as he looked down at his sister confused.

"Eh. I was sitting home this morning bored out of my mind and I just so happened to look at my plane ticket. I had no plans for today anyways so I decided it would be a nice surprise to show up early." Brooke answered with a small shrug as she gave her brother a sweet smile.

"Well you look great." Nathan complimented with a cheeky smile. Truth be told, his sister looked so much younger than she actually was but she still looked wonderful. Nathan was so happy that practically his whole family was here and that he could be around all of them for three weeks. He had missed his baby sister and couldn't wait until he would see her again.

"Thanks big bro. You look amazing as well." Brooke smiled her infamous dimpled smile and beamed at the compliment she had just received. Before anyone could say anything else little Jamie came running in quickly. Brooke, Haley, and Lucas quickly turned to face him.

"Mama! Daddy! I heard someone at the-" he stopped when he saw Brooke standing there with her hands on her hips. "Hi." He stated shyly as he waved a hand at the woman he had last seen when he was three.

"Now that is no way to greet your auntie. Come say hi to me correctly Jamie." Brooke said in a playful tone as she leaned down and opened her arms for a hug. Jamie looked up at his mother and then his father who nodded before he walked into Brooke's arm. Brooke closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged her nephew.

"Are you my aunt Brooke?" He asked her as she pulled away.

"The one and only handsome." She nodded her head in response before looking him over. "My have you been getting big. The last time I saw you, you were up to here." Brooke said using her hand to put against Jamie's shoulder to show him what she meant. He let out a crooked smile and nodded his head.

"Your very pretty. Daddy said you were pretty but your prettier than I thought." Jamie said quietly as he looked her in the eyes. Brooke let out a small smile and touched his cheek gently.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "Your very handsome. Just like your dad." Brooke nodded her head as she looked up at her brother.

"Well let me show you to your room." Nathan said as Brooke stood up and dusted her jeans off right after she ruffled Jamie's hair. Brooke nodded at Nathan and went over to grab one of her bags so she could help her brother out. "Hales we'll be down in a couple." Nathan said as he passed his wife and touched her arm gently.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go with daddy and Ant Brooke." Jamie exclaimed excitedly as he latched onto Brooke's hand tightly.

"Okay." Haley nodded her head in response.

"Oh Haley can you get a head start on dinner? I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten since this morning. Oh! And please refrain from using cheese. I have this thing where I absolutely loathe it." Brooke instructed as she passed Haley on her way out.

"Oh of course. Nothing with cheese. I got it." Haley plastered on a fake smile and gave Brooke a thumbs up.

"So that's the infamous Brooke Scott?" Lucas asked after the three family members were out of hearing range. Haley let out a sigh and nodded. "And you made her out to be some sort of green monster. She isn't that bad." Lucas said as he tilted his head to look at Haley.

"Not to you. She got in and couldn't even give me a compliment. She struggled and then came up with my house is gorgeous. She's horrible. Just watch." Haley rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen with Lucas following her.

"Oh come on Hales. She seemed pretty normal to me. And plus she's a good looker." Lucas said with a cheeky grin as he sat down behind the counter and stared at Haley.

"Oh gosh! Not you to. Lucas you better not get any ideas." Haley said shaking her head vigorously.

"Why not?" Lucas asked confused.

"Because she's Nathan's sister. And because she's a complete bitch. All she wants in materialistic things and she's lazy. Do you really want someone like her?" Haley asked as she turned to look at Lucas with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you she's Nathan's twin? I mean she looks nothing like him." Lucas said ignoring Haley completely and going off into his own little world. Haley scoffed.

"Just help me." Haley muttered angrily.

BABYSCOTT

"So this is it." Nathan said as he walked into the guest bedroom where Brooke would be staying. Brooke looked around at the salmon colored room and let out a small smile. It was a simple room with a queen-sized bed in the middle, a closet, and some hard wood bureau's.

"This is nice." Brooke commented with a small nod of her head as she walked more into the room. Jamie walked into the room quickly and sat down on the bed before Nathan could stop him. "And what about you bud? You going to have a sleepover with Auntie Brooke?" Brooke asked as she walked over to where Jamie was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Yeah! We can set up a fort and eat popcorn and watch movies." Jamie exclaimed excitedly as he plopped himself on his aunt's lap. Brooke looked down at him amused.

"You got it." Brooke nodded as she ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Great now that you guys have set up a plan for eating unhealthy it's time for Jamie to go help his mom while I talk to Brookie cookie over here." Nathan laughed as he nodded his head at his sister. Jamie looked over at his father sadly. His blue eyes silently pleading for him to let him stay so he could be around his aunt.

"You heard daddy dearest Jamie. Go downstairs and help mommy with my cheese free dinner." Brooke said in a joking tone as she looked over at her big brother. "I'll be down in a couple minutes to see how you're doing." Brooke said lacing her voice with some humor causing Nathan to roll his eyes and smirk at her.

"You promise?" Jamie asked. Nathan let out a silent sigh. Brooke hadn't been here for more than fifteen minutes and his five year old son had instantly taking a liking to her and wanted to go everywhere with her. He knew it was going to be hard when Brooke went back home.

"Of course I do. I can't be away from you for more than a minute. Then I'll get Jamie craving and wanna eat you all up." Brooke said before she started tickling Jamie, making him laugh loudly. "But we'll have more time to play later because I see that your daddy really wants to talk to me." Brooke said as she stopped tickling him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Jamie nodded and climbed off of Brooke's lap and made his way out of the room.

"Thanks for that sis. I can already tell your going to spoil him rotten." Nathan grinned as he took a seat next to Brooke.

"Well what else is his hot Auntie Brooke going to do?" Brooke grinned up at her brother. Her deep dimples poking through. Nathan found himself enjoying this moment him and his sister were sharing and for the first time in a while he felt the tug in his heart where he truly missed her. Growing up Nathan and Brooke were always apart but it never stopped the two of them from being close. With a family of crazy people they both needed to turn to someone in hard times and they found comfort in eachother.

"I've missed you Brooke." Nathan said pulling her into a side hug.

"I've missed you to big bro." Brooke smiled into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. Brooke sighed knowing what was about to come though. "But you wanna know why I'm here?" Brooke asked knowingly as she pulled away from the hug and looked up at her brother.

"Not that I'm not happy about you coming to visit. It's just it seems so out of the blue. I mean I get phone calls, emails, letters but never visits. So why now? Why all of the sudden?" Nathan asked as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at the brunette.

"I missed you and Jimijam." Brooke answered with a shrug and a fear in her eyes. Truth be told, while she did miss her brother and nephew her reasons for coming on this visit ran much deeper. But of course she wasn't about to tell her brother she hadn't seen in nearly two years that she was in trouble. It would hurt him to much to know she hadn't confided in him at first, it would anger him, and most of all it would ruin any chance at having a real relationship with him.

"Are you in trouble Brooke?" Nathan asked as if reading her mind.

"No. I already told you I missed you and Jamie." She answered as she stood up and walked toward the door. She couldn't lie to him and look him in his eye. It would be too hard and she would crack. However, there were some skeletons in her closet and that's where they would remain if she could help it. "You know I would tell you if something was wrong." Brooke finished as she looked at the brass doorknob.

"You know you could tell me Brooke, right?" He asked as he also stood up and walked toward her. She nodded not looking up at him. "Come here." He said as she pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "I love you baby Scott." He whispered to her as he held his sister tightly.

"I love you to, big bro." She smiled as she hugged him back. Maybe for this trip she could keep her secrets in and get her life on track.

-More Naley

-Brooke's first dinner there

-Brooke/Jamie/Carrie

-Jeyton's arrival


End file.
